


Bend Over

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: “Is this what you wanted? To massage me?”“Sort of,” Sawamura answers softly before leaning in and gently kissing one of the cheeks. Suga blinks, “You aren’t going to do what I think you are, are you?”





	Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> Do people write Haikyuu fanfictions anymore?
> 
> This was inspired by a picture I found on Pinterest!  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fa/bd/e7/fabde7d29f191f8629eacf7f859fc4d4.jpg?b=t
> 
> I don't know if anyone already did a version of their own.....oh well ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ ͠°)_/¯

“Huh,” Sugawara questions as he tilts his head to the side, Sawamura sitting in front of him. The captain leans back on his hands, “It’s not a confusing request.”

 

“I know, but…,” the setter grins, “I’m usually the one that asks about sex. What’s with the sudden change?”

 

“Can you just bend over?”

 

“Don’t know,” Sugawara crosses his arms, “Can I?”

 

Sawamura grunts before gripping the setter’s wrist then pulling him on the bed, Suga laughing as he lands face first into the blanket.

 

“Alright, alright,” he muses, “no need to get violent!”

 

Sawamura moves to the floor and behind Sugawara as the setter lowers his sweatpants and underwear, the captain’s hands softly touching the bare cheeks.

 

“Is this what you wanted? To massage me?”

 

“Sort of,” Sawamura answers softly before leaning in and gently kissing one of the cheeks. Suga blinks, “You aren’t going to do what I think you are, are you?”

 

The taller doesn’t answer, instead, he spreads the shorter’s cheeks apart then traces the rim with his tongue.

 

“H-hold on,” Suga whines in protest, “that's dirty.”

 

Sawamura hums. The setter huffs, “Don’t ignore me.”

 

The captain continues to lick over the twitching channel, sliding two fingers in the spreading them apart.

 

“O-oh,” Suga groans as he rolls his hips, Sawamura’s tongue licking the sensitive walls.

 

“Daichi,” the setter moans, “what about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

Sugawara pats a spot on the bed next to him, the captain taking his pants and underwear off before sitting down. The shorter gets between the taller's thighs then slowly part his lips before he licks the leaking tip, taking it in his mouth. The setter hallows his cheeks then slowly bobs his head, Sawamura leaning back as he watches.

 

“Kouichi,” he groans softly as the setter licks his slit, continuing to mess with his tip. The captain moves the setter off by the back of his hair, semen landing on the shorter's face. Suga smirks, “Still hard?”

 

Sawamura sits up then pulls Sugawara into his lap, pressing his lips on the shorter’s who happily kisses back. The setter hums a moan as Sawamura teases his chest through his shirt, the taller pinching the nipples between his index and middle digits.

 

“More foreplay,” Sugawara whines, “put your dick in.”

 

“No need to rush,”  The taller whispers as he slides two fingers in the shorter’s twitching channel, quickly adding a third. The setter bites on the middle segment of his index finger and hums his moans, moving his hips when the captain’s fingers find his sweet spot.

 

“No need to rush, my ass,” Sugawara whines, “fuck me.”

 

“Alright,” the taller sighs then blinks as he gets pushed on his back, Suga mashing their lips together. While their tongues tangle around each other, Sugawara slowly lowers himself on Sawamura’s dick then starts to rotate his hips teasingly. The rotates are slow and painful, well, for Sawamura they were painful.

 

“Are you ready to move yet,” the captain asks impatiently, the setter chuckling as he sits up. The two take off the rest of their clothing then hold hands, Sugawara raising his hips then slowly moving back down.

 

“Tease,” Sawamura huffs, the setter smiling sweetly before raising his hips then plopping down. Both hummed out in pleasure, Suga continuing his plops.

 

“Kouichi,” Sawamura moves his hands to Sugawara's hips, thrusting upwards before the shorter had the chance to plop down again.

 

“O-oh no,” Suga moans before clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes. The captain smiles softly as he watches the setter cum, continuing his thrusts as semen shoots out of Sugawara’s slit in thick strings.

 

“S-slow down a second,” the setter whines, blinking as he gets put on his back.

 

“I haven’t cum yet,” Sawamura states before reentering, Sugawara’s dick springing back to life. The thrusts are gentle and well-planned, aimed at Suga’s weak spot.

 

“H-harder,” the setter begs, moaning out when the captain slammed into him. His movements are still well-planned, but they’re also rhythmic and rough, a bit sloppy too. Sawamura turns Sugawara on his side and places his leg over his shoulder, holding the other down as his thrusts get rougher.

 

“Daichi,” the back of Sugawara’s hand is over his mouth, “I’m going to cum again, oh! Ah! I’m there! Don’t stop!”

 

The captain lets out an airy moan as he and the setter cum, his thrusts slowing down as they ride through their climax. Suga lets out a long sigh, “The next time you want to eat my ass, let me shower first.”

 

Sawamura huffs.

**Author's Note:**

> (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)


End file.
